cake love
by yongie13
Summary: ryeowook menyukai kyuhyun, sebelum kepindahannya ia bertekad membuat cake valentine untuk kyuhyun. Tapi ia selalu gagal… dan yesung datang dalam kehidupannya. Lalu?... YeWook ff/oneshoot/RnR...


**Tittle: cake love**

**Cast: YeWook.**

**Maincast:: member suju**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini, semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. Tapi alur cerita asli milik author.**

**Summary :: ryeowook menyukai kyuhyun, sebelum kepindahannya ia bertekad membuat cake valentine untuk kyuhyun. Tapi ia selalu gagal… dan yesung datang dalam kehidupannya. Lalu?... YeWook ff/oneshoot.**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>Memasuki awal <em>february<em>, suasana kota Seoul ramai dengan warna pink dimana-mana. Toko kue sudah menyiapkan banyak kue dan juga menghiasi toko mereka dengan berbagai kue kering.

Ini _valentine_ terakhirku di kota ini, tepat 14 _february_ aku akan pindah ke Jepang. Appa di pindah kerjakan ke Tokyo yang berarti aku dan _umma_ harus ikut pindah. Dan aku rasa ini menjadi _valentine_ terakhirku bisa melihat Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang kusukai sejak setahun lalu, _namja_ baik hati yang telah membantuku di awal tahun ajaran baru kami.

"Wookie-ah… bagaimana kalau _valentine_ tahun ini kita pergi nonton lalu karokean?" tawar Eunhyuk teman sekelasku.

"eh? _Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pindahan" ucapku menundukkan kepalaku. Ia ikut merasa bersalah padaku.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu kini duduk disebelahku lalu menepuk pundakku pelan.

"bagaimana kalau 13 _february_? Sekalian dengan hari perpisahanmu?" tawarnya lagi padaku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan begitupun teman-temanku.

≠Ý≠

Kini kutatap ruang klub memasak yang sedang sepi karena jam istirahat. Segera saja kuambil tepung dan bahan membuat kue lainnya.

"kau mau masak apa Wookie-ah?" tegur sebuah suara lembut mengangetkan aku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Leeteuk _eonnie _tengah memakai apron putihnya. Ia tersenyum padaku lalu mendekat kearahku.

"mau masak apa eoh _dongsaeng eonnie _ini?" tanyanya yang kini berdiri didekatku.

"_cake_" jawabku singkat.

"_eonnie _mau masak apa?" tanyaku pada Leeteuk _eonnie _yang kini mengambil susu dan memanaskan susu itu dalam panci.

"hanya susu panas, udara di luar dingin" ucapnya kemudian.

"kau mau masak _cake_ untuk siapa?" tanya Leeteuk _eonnie _padaku.

"untuk Kyuhyun, tapi masih belajar"

"_valentine_?" tanya Leeteuk _eonnie _padaku.

Aku hanya menjawab singkat kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaanku, saat aku mengaduk tepung dan telur, Leeteuk _eonnie _izin keluar setelah memasukkan susu hangatnya kedalam mug putih imutnya.

Klub masak ini hanya diperuntungkan bagi anggota saja, kami anggota selalu membayar uang bulanan lalu kami bebas memakainya. Kali ini aku harus berhasil, aku tidak mau gagal seperti hari biasanya.

Yahh! Aku bertekad memberikan Kyuhyun _cake _di hari _valentine_ ini. Walau aku tahu hubungan kami tidak akan berlajut.

Skiep time

Aku memandang naas pada hasil karya keduaku ini, sedikit gosong dan terlalu manis. Telinga mungilku pun sudah mendengar bell berbunyi, segera saja aku membereskan peralatan klub dan berlari menuju kelasku setelah mengantungi _cake_ gagalku. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.

Memberikannya pada Kyuhyun? Haihhh jangan bercanda, apa aku mau membunuh anak orang dengan _cake_ gagal ini? Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya perlu membawanya pulang dan nanti akan kuteliti dimana salahnya setelah itu baru dibuang.

≠Ý≠

Saat ini kulihat Park _sonsae_ tengah sibuk dengan materi barunya, ia tidak tahu apa kalau kami sudah lelah dengan celotehnya. Kutatap kantung _cake_ yang tadi kuletakkan di dalam laci mejaku.

'huffff kenapa tidak bisa membuat _cake_ sih?' batinku menatap kasihan pada kantung plastikku yang berisi _cake_ gagal itu.

"Wookie? Kau kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelahku.

"_anio_, hanya _cake_ gagal" ucapku sedikit berbisik.

"hhe? Gagal lagi? Kenapa kau tidak beli saja?" tanyanya padaku.

"Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook… bisa kalian tenang dalam kelasku?" kami langsung diam saat mendengar teguran Park _sonsae_.

≠Ý≠

Fiuhhh akhirnya kelas berakhir juga. Aku membereskan semua bukuku karena Eunhyuk sudah menunggu di luar kelas.

"Wookie-ah… kenapa lama sekali?" teriaknya dari depan kelas.

"_ne _tunggu sebentar" teriakku kemudian langsung berlari menuju Eunhyuk yang berdiri di depan kelas.

Brukhhh

"aw" ringisku karena tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"akhh _Mianhae_…" ucapku pelan pada orang yang kutabrak.

"kalau jalan lihat-lihat" ucapnya membuatku takut.

Kenapa aku harus takut? Kan aku yang jatuh walau aku yang menabrak.

"_mianhae_" ucapku sekali lagi tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"sudahlah Yesungie, kau membuatnya ketakuan" ucap seseorang pada _namja_ yang tadi kutabrak.

Tunggu! Yesungie? Itu Yesung? Matilah aku sekarang, _namja_ ini sungguh berandalan. Dia setannya dari kumpulan setan. Suka sekali berkelahi dan dia kebalikan Kyuhyun-'ku'.=='

"Wookie-ah? Kenapa lama?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kini sudah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kelas. Dengan kesempatan itu aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Yesung dan teman-temannya.

"kau tidak diapakan Yesung kan?" tanya Eunhyuk padaku.

≠Ý≠

Aku hanya menggeleng, perasaanku sedikit aneh. Akhh kue gagalku tertinggal. Aduhhh kenapa aku bisa melupakannya.

"Hyukkie-ah kau duluan saja _ne_? Aku mau mengambil _cake_-ku yang tertinggal" ucapku menyadari _cake_ gagal itu tertinggal di kelas.

Segera saja aku berlari sebelum Eunhyuk mengucapkan kalimat bantahannya. Aku berlari menyusuri koridor kelas dua karena tadi kami sudah hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah.

Srettt

Aku berdiri diam di depan kelas, kulihat Yesung dengan seorang _yeojya_ di dalam kelas kami. Mereka sedang apa? Aduhh cepatlah keluar, aku mau mengambil _cake_-ku. Kesalku melihat _yeojya_ itu menundukkan kepalanya melihat Yesung yang duduk di atas meja menatapnya datar.

"_mian_ aku tidak bisa Sungmin-ssi" ucap Yesung kemudian _yeojya_ itu mengangkat kepalanya menatapnya. Mata onix-nya kini sudah menahan air matanya.

"kalau begitu kau mau kan menerima _cookies_-ku?" _yeojya_ yang di panggil Sungmin itu menyerahkan sekantung _cookies_ pada Yesung. Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas, mengamati mereka agar cepat pergi dari kelas, ohh ayolahh aku butuh _cake_-ku.

"_Mianhae_ aku tidak bisa" ucap Yesung kemudian _yeojya_ itu berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Yesung yang kini menatap kepergiannya.

Aku menatap punggung _yeojya_ itu datar 'kasihan' itulah yang ada dipikiranku, kasihan sekali _yeojya_ itu. Cukup lama aku memandang kepergian _yeojya_ manis itu sampai ia berbelok dari koridor kelas dua.

"sedang apa kau diluar sana?" aku bergidik ngeri saat mendengar suara baritone itu menegurku. Segera saja kubalikkan badanku dan langsung masuk tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh Yesung. Aku yakin ia sedang menatapku.

'ahh syukurlah masih ada' batinku lega saat melihat _cake_ gagalku masih utuh dalam laci mejaku.

"hanya mengambil barangku yang tertinggal" ucapku kemudian mencoba beridiri dari posisi merundukku di hadapan laci mejaku.

Pluk

"awww" ringisku saat tak sengaja kepala mungilku menabrak kepala besar Yesung. _Namja_ itu kini mengelus dagunya yang tadi bertubrukan dengan kepalaku.

"haishh kenapa kau berdiri disini sih?" kesalku kemudian melangkah mundur menjauhinya.

Yesung masih mengelus dagunya yang sedikit memerah. Ia menatapku, akhh tidak tepatnya ia menatap _cake_ gagalku.

"apa?" sungutku kesal.

"aku mau itu, perutku lapar" ucapnya kemudian menarik _cake_ itu dan membukanya. Sontak aku merebutnya kembali namun ia mengangkat _cake_ itu membuatku sedikit berjinjit mengambilnya walaupun pada akhirnya gagal.

"haishhh kenapa kau tidak mengambil _cookies_ _yeojya_ itu sih? ini _cake_ gagal _ppabo_" ucapku sedikit kasar padanya.

"eoh? Kau menguping?" ucapnya menautkan alis kemudian tersenyum padaku.

Blushhh

Wajahku memerah melihat wajah Yesung yang kini tepat dihadapanku, aku menundukkan kepalaku malu karena ketahuan menguping acaranya tadi.

"_cake_-mu terlalu manis dan kau terlalu banyak memasukkan telur" ucapnya setelah memakan sedikit _cake_ gagalku. Tiba-tiba tangan mungil namun hangat itu menarikku keluar kelas.

"mau kemana?" tanyaku padanya.

"kau mau memberikan _cake_ ini pada Kyuhyun kan? Aku tahu _cake_ kesukaannya. Mari aku temani kau" ucapnya kemudian. Aku hanya mengikuti _namja_ aneh ini.

Yahh seperti yang kalian harus tahu. Yesung itu berteman baik dengan Kyuhyun, sang juara di sekolah ini. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa ia mengetahui perasaanku dan juga _cake_-ku.

"darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"aku tahu bodoh, sangat jelas kau menyukai _namja_ aneh seperti Kyuhyun itu" ucapnya kemudian kembali menarikku menuju sebuah toko kue tak jauh dari sekolah kami.

"aneh? Kau tidak salah? Adanya kau yang aneh" ucapku padanya.

"huwaaaaaaaa" aku berteriak senang saat melihat tumpukkan _cake_ dan _cookies_ yang tersusun rapi di toko ini.

"huwaaaaaa" aku terkejut mendengar suara baritone itu ikut berteriak senang, matanya berbinar-binar menaburkan berjuta bintang kesenangan saat melihat tumpukan _cake_ berwarna putih itu tersusun begitu rapi dan juga menggoda.

"Wookie-ah… kau beli yang ini ya?" ia mengangkat satu _cake_ putih dengan hiasan _strawberry_ di atasnya. Aku menautkan alis menatap Yesung yang memohon padaku.

"kau? Haishhh ini sih kau yang suka. Bukannya Kyuhyun" kesalku kemudian menyilangkan kesatu tanganku di dada dan mem-pout bibir cherry-ku.

Yesung mendekat kearahku dan masih mengangkat _cake_ putih itu di hadapanku.

"kau tidak tergoda oleh _cake_ ini? Tapi aku suka" ucapnya dengan _ddangko eyes_ andalannya.

"ani, aku tidak punya uang" ucapku kemudian mengambil _cake_-nya dan meletakkannya kembali.

"ayo pulang" ajakku menarik tangannya.

"tapi _cake_-nya?" Yesung masih melihat kedalam toko kue itu.

"tidak usah, _valentine_ masih lama, aku masih bisa belajar membuatnya. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membelinya" ucapku kemudian.

"mau kuajak ke tempat yang indah lagi tidak?" tawarnya padaku. Aku menatap Yesung bingung.

Baiklah! Aku tarik perkataanku yang mengatakan _namja_ ini kejam, ia baik dan lihatlah ia mengajakku kemana. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang kesini. Tempat ini begitu indah.

"ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" tanyaku pada Yesung yang hanya berdiri merentangkan tangannya menikmati angin dan guguran daun di sekitar aliran sungai yang tidak terlalu deras. Sangat indah.

"ini tempatku bermain bersama Kyuhyun. Akhh sudah sore" ucapnya melihat jam digital merah di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Aku mengangguk sekali kemudian berjalan mengikuti langkah Yesung.

≠Ý≠

"Wookie-ah, hari ini kita buat _cake_ bersama ya? Satu hari lagi kan kita akan mengadakan acara perpisahan denganmu?" ucap Eunhyuk padaku. Aku mengangguk kemudian membereskan buku pelajaranku.

Setelah selesai aku menyusul Eunhyuk di depan kelas. aku menautkan alisku melihat beberapa temanku ikut berkumpul bersama Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

"ke-kenapa mereka ikut juga?" tanyaku sedikit berbisik pada Eunhyuk.

"kan itu ruang klub memasak Hyukkie?" sambungku menarik pergelangan Eunhyuk agar ia mendekat kearahku.

"ne… Kibum berhasil membujuk ketua Leeteuk agar meminjamkan ruang klub asal kita membayarnya" ucapnya sambil memamerkan gummy smile-nya.

Dasar ketua! Kenapa Leeteuk _eonnie _sangat cepat terhipnotis dengan uang sih! Gerutuku melihat beberapa teman kelasku memasuki ruang klub memasak. Yang jadi masalah bukan karena teman kelasku, tapi kenapa para _namja_ juga ikut memasak.

"kau mau masak apa Wookie-ah? Tanya Kibum padaku" yang kini mengambil sepotong apel merah.

"_apple souffle_? Wae Kibum-ah?" tanyaku yang kini mencuci apple merah itu.

"tidak apa, aku pikir kau mau memasak _cake_ seperti biasanya" ucap Kibum kemudian mulai mengaduk tepung dan telur-nya.

Mata caramelku menatap Yesung yang kini ikut berdiri bersama yang lainnya sambil sesekali membantu para _yeojya_ mengambil barang berat.

Aku segera mengambil pisau untuk memotong kulit apel merah yang baru selesai ku cuci bersih.

"WOOKIE-AH… KENAPA WARNA TEPUNGNYA jadi begini?"

Srett

Teriakan Eunhyuk memelan ketika melihatku tidak sengaja mengiris ujung jariku.

"huwaaa kau terluka Ryeowook-ssi" aku menautkan alisku saat mendengar suara baritone itu kini menarik ujung jari telujukku kemudian mengulumnya untuk memberhentikan darah yang mengalir.

"aku tidak apa Yesung-ssi" ucapku mencoba menarik jari telunjukku dari dalam mulutnya.

Semua mata menatapku dan juga Yesung, merasa sedikit risih aku manundukkan kepalaku karena malu ditatap begitu oleh teman-temanku.

"bisakah kau lepaskan jariku? Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapku sedikit terbata.

"Yesungie?" tegur Eunhyuk yang menyadari posisiku. Merasa mendengar suara Eunhyuk, Yesung melepaskan jariku dari mulutnya namun ia segera menarikku keluar ruangan klub.

"aku akan membawanya ke UKS dan mengobatinya" teriaknya pada semua temanku yang hanya cengon menatap kami.

"tapi guru sudah pulang" aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk meneriaki kami.

≠Ý≠

Kini aku menatap wajah Yesung yang dengan seksama mengamati lukaku, jari mungilnya kini membalut jariku dengan plester luka yang ada di kotak p3k uks sekolah kami. Song _sonsae_ yang biasa berjaga sudah pulang, jadi Yesung-lah yang mengobati lukaku.

Yesung tersenyum menatap hasil karyanya di jari mungilku.

'tampan' haishh apa yang aku pikirkan. Segera saja aku menundukkan kepalaku agar tidak menatap wajah Yesung. Perasaanku menjadi aneh.

"cepat sembuh,,, chup" Yesung mengcium jari telunjuku sekilas kemudian membuatku terdiam melihatnya.

"Yesungie? Ternyata kau masih di sini? Ayo pulang" kami berdua melihat kearah pintu UKS. Disana berdiri Kyuhyun dengan suara bass-nya baru saja memanggil Yesung. Aku menatap Kyuhyun datar, perasaanku menjadi aneh.

"oh _ne_" ucap Yesung kemudian kami berjalan menuju Kyuhyun.

"kau? Ryeowookie kan? Bagaimana kabarmu?" aku menundukkan kepalaku saat orang yang kusukai bertanya keadaanku.

"_gwenchanayo_" ucapku sedikit gugup.

"kalau begitu aku ambil tas dulu ya?" ucap Yesung menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun. Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Aneh! Perasaanku menjadi aneh.

"akhh Kyuhyun-ssi, _Mianhae_… aku juga harus mengambil tasku" ucapku membungkukkan badan lalu mengejar Yesung yang sudah sedikit jauh karena langkahnya begitu besar.

"kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?" sungutku kesal pada Yesung.

"heh? Kenapa kau di sini bodoh? Aku sengaja meninggalkan kalian berdua" ucapnya mengacak rambutnya frustasi, namun ada sedikit kesenangan di wajah tampannya "kenapa kau malah mengejarku?"

Kenapa aku mengejarnya? Aneh! Haishhh aku kenapa sih?

≠Ý≠

"Wookie-ah jangan lupa malam ini _ne_?" ingat Eunhyuk padaku. Malam ini pesta perpisahanku dengan semuanya. Siang ini kau juga mau belajar membuat _cake_ kembali untuk Kyuhyun, kalau gagal maka aku terpaksa membelinya seperti kata Yesung.

"Ryeowook-ssi" panggil Yesung padaku. Aku menautkan alisku menatapnya.

"bisa panggil aku seperti dulu? Aku sedikit aneh dengan embel-embel itu" ucapku menatapnya.

"_ne_ baiklah Ryeo errr Wookie-ah. Kau juga panggil aku Yesung" ucapnya kemudian mengacak rambutku pelan.

"ada apa?" tanyaku pada Yesung.

"ani, hanya hmm…. Kau benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku sedikit ragu menjawabnya. Apa benar aku mencintai Kyuhyun? Kalau beberapa hari lalu ia bertanya aku pasti akan dengan pasti menjawab iya. Tapi sekarang perasaanku menjadi aneh. Aku sedikit ragu dengan perasaanku. Aku menatap Yesung, meneliti setiap inci tubuh _namja_ tampan dihadapanku ini. Ia menautkan alisnya sangat lucu.

"kau tidak perlu menjawabnya" ucapnya kemudian menepuk kepalaku pelan "siang ini kita ke sungai itu lagi _ne_?" ucap Yesung padaku dengan _ddangko eyes_-nya. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihatnya.

Sungai itu ya? Sepertinya aku harus menunda belajar memasakku. Aku hanya ingin menikmati keindahan kota yang akan kutingalkan nantinya.

≠Ý≠

Siang ini setelah usai jam pelajaran aku berpamitan pada Eunhyuk untuk pulang sendiri. Kulihat Yesung sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah kami, ia menyandarkan dirinya di pagar dengan menggunakan earhphone merahnya di telinga, bibir mungilnya mengalunkan sebuah lagu. Aku berjalan mendekati Yesung pelan sampai ia menyadari keberadaanku.

"kapan kau sampai?" tanyanya kemudian melepaskan earhphone merahnya.

"sekitar tiga menit lalu" ucapku kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya. Kurasakan Yesung mengikuti jalanku.

"kenapa tidak menyapaku?" tanyanya yang kini berjalan di sebelahku.

"aku tidak mau mengganggumu" ucapku kemudian melanjutkan jalanku.

≠Ý≠

Kami sampai di tempat yang kami tuju. Akhh sungai ini tidak berubah, sangat indah.

"tidak ada yang berubah" lirihku mengikuti cara Yesung seperti dulu. Merentangkan tangan menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"memang tidak berubah semudah itu _ppabo_! Kau mulai mengikuti caraku _ne_?" godanya tepat ditelingaku. Namun aku tidak meliriknya, aku masih memejamkan mataku, menikmati udara kota yang akan kutinggalkan.

"selama apa kau akan meninggalkan Seoul?" tanya Yesung padaku. Kurasakan suaranya merendah dari tadi. Saat kubuka mataku, aku melihat Yesung duduk direrumputan. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke arah aliran sungai, rambut hitamnya bergoyang seirama dengan hembusan angin, tangan mungilnya menopang tubuhnya yang seperti bersandar di udara itu. Aku ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"tidak tahu, tapi aku ingin melanjutkan di Seoul University" ucapku lirih.

"berarti satu tahun _ne_? kau akan meninggalkan Seoul satu tahun lebih?" ucapnya menatapku senang.

"aku rasa begitu, tapi sepertinya tidak" ucapku menundukkan kepala.

"Kyuhyun?" tanyanya padaku, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku saat ini.

"akhh anginnya begitu lembut" ucapku menatap Yesung yang kini masih memandang lurus ke aras aliran sungai.

"sangat indah"

"kalau nanti aku kembali, aku harus mencarimu kemana?" tanyaku tiba-tiba pada Yesung.

Ia berbalik dan menatapku terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum begitu ramah.

"aku selalu ketempat ini"

Kemudian hening, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai mengeluarkan kata-kata. Hanya suara gemercik air dan juga daun kering yang dibawa oleh angin.

Aku menutup mataku menikmati suasana kota seoul terakhirku. Mungkin saja ini terakhir.

.

.

Chup

.

.

.

"hmmphhh" kurasakan sesuatu yang basah menekan bibirku, tidak mau tenggelam dalam rasa penasaran aku membuka mataku. Kulihat Yesung tepat di depan wajahku, ia menciumku.

Ini aneh! Aku tidak menolak lumatannya pada bibir mungilku, aku kembali memejamkan mataku saat merasakan bibir itu menekanku semakin dalam. Hanya sebentar kemudian bibir basah itu terlepas membiarkan aku mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. Aku menundukkan kepalaku malu saat menyadari apa yang kami lakukan.

"_Mianhae_… lupakan yang baru saja terjadi tadi"

.

Deghh

.

Aku menatap mata obsidian itu, namun ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Buaghh

.

.

.

Aku mendorong tubuh Yesung agar ia menjauh dariku setelah itu aku berlari menjauhinya. Berlari menyembunyikan kebodohanku.

Aku masih menyukai Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa aku tidak menolak ciumannya. Sekarang aku berdiri di depan sebuah taman. Mata caramelku melihat Kyuhyun duduk dengan seorang _yeojya_ tidak jauh dariku. Hanya satu meter dariku, bahkan aku bisa melihat _yeojya_ yang bersamanya. Itu adalah _yeojya_ yang beberapa hari lalu menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung namun di tolak.

"_Mianhae_ Minnie-ah… maukah kau jadi _yeojya_chiguku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada _yeojya_ itu.

Kyuhyun yang kusuka ternyata mencintai _yeojya_ yang mencintai Yesung? _Yeojya_ itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah _yeojya_ itu agar menatapanya. Kyuhyun mencium _yeojya_ itu sebentar. Hanya sebentar untuk memberi jeda lalu ia kembali melumatnya. Tidak mau terlalu lama melihat pemandangan itu aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh.

Aneh! Kenapa aku tidak menangis? Aku malah menangis karena ucapan Yesung. Aku bahkan tersenyum lega saat melihat Kyuhyun bersama _yeojya_ itu.

≠Ý≠

Malam hari dirumahku, kulihat Eunhyuk sibuk dengan Donghae. Mereka sibuk berlari kesana kemari hanya karena kue buatan _umma_. Karena sedikit hujan jadi kami batalkan acara nonton dan juga karokean sebagai acara perpisahan kami. Sekarang kami hanya bermain di rumahku yang semua barangnya sudah terpaketi karena besok pagi-pagi kami harus segera berangkat ke bandara.

"_waeyo_ Wookie-ah?" tanya Kibum padaku yang hanya melamun "ini acara kita dan juga acara perpisahanmu" sambungnya kemudian.

Aku menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sendu, mata caramelku mencari sosok _namja_ yang kunantikan kedatangannya hari ini. Di tidak datang dihari perpisahanku.

Apa aku mulai mencintai Yesung? Kenapa begitu sulit untukku saat ini. _Namja_ itu benar-benar baik.

Selintas rekaman beberapa hari lalu saat pertama kali kami bicara dengannya. Sangat tampan, baik dan ia membuatku tersenyum.

Kenangan itu berputar dengan sangat cepat sampai berhenti pada siang tadi.

Aku menyentuh bibirku, aku seperti merasakan lembut bibirnya yang tadi menyentuhku. Sangat lembut dan matanya begitu indah.

"wo-Wookie-_ah_?" Kibum menggoyangkan tubuhku pelan. Aku sadar dari lamunanku. Kusadari aku meneteskan air mataku. Semua kini terlihat panik melihatku menangis.

"_waeyo _Wookie-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah berhenti berebutan dengan Donghae.

"heh? Ekhh _gwenchanayo_. Hanya mengingat pertemanan kita" bohongku pada mereka semua.

"kau tidak bohongkan?" ucap Eunhyuk mendekat kearahku dan Kibum.

Aku menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikannya. Tiba-tiba saja air mataku melesak jatuh.

"kau merindukan Kyuhyun_-ah_?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kini memelukku dan mencoba menenangkan aku dengan elusan di punggungku.

"_anio_… aku huweee aku mencintainya Hyukkie" tangisku pecah dalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

"ne Wookie-ah, kami tahu kau mencintainya. Besok kau bisa memberikannya _cake_ buatanmu kan? Kau sudah membelinya sore tadi kan?" ucapnya yang bukan meredakan tangisku malah membuatku semakin kencang menangis.

"bukan.. Bukan Kyuhyunnie, tapi…" aku mencoba mengatur nafasku sebelum mengatakan kalau sekarang aku mencintai _namja_ yang sejak tadi tidak kunjung datang kerumahku.

"heh? Lalu siapa?" Eunhyuk terlihat kaget begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Aku memandang mereka satu-satu kemudia menarik nafasku pelan.

"Yesungie" ucapku menundukkan kepalaku, menyiapkan gendang telinga untuk mendengarkan ceramah semua teman-temanku.

"Ye-Yesungie?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Kibum bersamaan dan mereka menautkan alisnya.

"aku pikir kalian cocok" ucap Kibum datar seperti biasanya. Eunhyuk menatap Kibum tidak percaya.

"kau yakin?" tanya Eunhyuk padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk meyakinkan mereka semua.

"tapi besok minggu dan tidak bisa bertemu dengannya" ucap Eunhyuk membuatku menghela nafas panjang.

Yah! Besok minggu berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya karena aku tidak tahu rumahnya. Apa harus menunggu satu tahun sampai aku kembali kesini? Iya kalau aku melanjutkan perguruan tinggi di Seoul, kalau tidak?

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu pikiran melintas di otakku. aku tersenyum dan berharap pada hal itu.

≠Ý≠

"Wookie-ah? Kau mau kemana?" teriak _umma_ padaku yang kini sudah memegang knop pintu.

"kesekolah sebentar _umma_, hanya sebentar lalu aku akan kembali dengan selamat" ucapku meyakinkan _umma_.

"_ne_,,, jangan lama-lama. Kita harus siap-siap _ne_?" ingat _umma_ padaku.

≠Ý≠

Setelah itu kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri kota Seoul yang masih sedikit gelap menuju sekolahku, tepatnya ruang klub memasakku. Beruntunglah aku masih menyimpan kunci ruangan. Segera saja aku mengambil susu dan membuatnya menjadi _butter_.

Dengan cekatan aku mengambil tepung dan telur. Mencampur semua adonan menjadi satu. Kulirik jam tanganku, masih jam enam pagi.

Dengan hati sedikit berharap aku memohon pada tuhan.

_"dear god, if you listen me. Satu permintaanku, semoga cake yang kubuat tidak gagal. Aku membuatnya dengan cinta_" setelah membuka mataku aku mengangkat adonanku dan membingkainya dengan cream putih lalu cherry merah.

≠Ý≠

"Yesungieeee" teriakku melihat sosok tinggi itu membelakangiku dan menghadap aliran sungai.

"ini" ucapku memberikan _cake_ yang baru kubuat dan kulihat Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung.

"kenapa kau ada disini? Harusnya kau ketempat Kyuhyun. Aku akan mengantarmu kerumahnya" ia berusaha menarik tanganku namun aku mencoba melepaskannya.

"aku… aku" aku mencoba mengatur nafasku mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang baru pertama kali kuucapkan.

"aku tidak salah, aku mau memberikan ini untukmu, sedikit errr mungkin sedikit gosong" ucapku menundukkan kepalaku "tapi karena tidak ada waktu makanya aku langsung membawanya kesini, aku tahu Yesungie pasti disini" sambungku menatap bola mata obsidiannya yang begitu menenangkan.

Sebuah senyum terlukis diwajah tampannya. Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan sebelum mengambil kantung _cake_-ku.

"kenapa kau berikan padaku?" ucapnya kemudian duduk.

Aku ikut duduk disebelahnya, menunggu jawabannya atas _cake_ yang kubuat.

"karena aku mencintai Yesungie" ucapku menundukkan kepalaku.

"heh? Kau?" dia menunjukku tidak sopan dan aku mem-pout bibirku kesal.

"yakk! Tidak sopan kau menunjukku begitu, aku sungguhan. Aku baru merasakannya, ternyata aku mencintai Yesungie" ucapku sedikit malu.

"lalu Kyuhyun? Kau tahu Sungmin jadian dengannya kan?" ia menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu aku sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak menjadikannya pelarianku.

"_anio_! Jauh sebelum mereka jadian, aku… aku mencintai Yesungie sejak kau memakan _cake_-ku" ucapku sekenanya. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

"benarkah?" tanyanya memastikanku.

Yesung tersenyum kemudian memelukku ringan, ia mengecup pucuk kepalaku pelan "_sarangaheyo_ Kim Ryeowook" bisiknya tepat di mataku. Aku membuka mataku dan kulihat Yesung tersenyum menatapku.

"_nado_ Yesungie" ucapku membalas pelukannya.

"kau akan meninggalkan Seoul?" ucap Yesung kini membuka kotak _cake_-ku.

"_ne_,,, tapi aku akan kembali karena _namja_ yang kucintai ada di kota ini" ucapku masih dengan senyumku.

"jadi mulai sekarang kau panggil aku _oppa ne chagi_?" paksanya padaku.

_Oppa? Chagi_? Sepertinya lucu.

"_chagiya_… kenapa _cake_-nya pahit?" lirih Yesung membuka mulutnya memperlihatkan potongan _cake_ yang sudah hancur dalam mulunya. Aku menatapnya sedikit bingung, dan sekarang yang bisa kulakukan adalah menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku yang tidak gatal.

"_mi_-_Mianhae_ oppa" ucapku sedikit bersalah.

"kau hmph" kulihat Yesung oppa menelan _cake_ yang ada dalam mulutnya lalu menatapku yang bingung.

"tidak usah dimakan kalau oppa tidak suka" ucapku masih merasa bersalah.

"kau mau mencoba merasakan _cake_ buatanmu?" godanya padaku. Tentu saja aku menggeleng, aku tahu bagaimana rasa gosong itu, sama sekali tidak enak.

"hmphhh ophha" ucapku terbata Karen Yesung oppa menciumku dan apa yang dia masukkan? Dia memasukkan _cake_ itu dalam mulutku. Setelah tahu _cake_ itu kutelan Yesung oppa menekan bibirku pelan, tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang rampingku membuatku mendekat dan semakin merapat kearahnya dan tangan kirinya menyusup kedalam tengkukku. Membuatku memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku hanya menikamati ciuman itu, selain suara gemercik air dan dedaunan kering sekarang bertambah suara saliva yang saling bertukar.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Yesung oppa, menumpahkan rasa yang mungkin tidak akan kami dapatkan selama setahun akan datang.

Membiarkan rasa pahit _cake_ _valentine_-ku berubah manis karena bibir Yesung oppa.

Cukup lama kami berciuman sampai aku mendorong dada bidang milik Yesung oppa karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"bagaimana? Rasanya manis kan?" goda Yesung oppa mengangkat daguku dan melihat kedalam bola mata caramelku.

_Namja_ tampan itu menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke kedua bagian pipi tirusku. Aku memejamkan mata merasakan gesekan tangan lembutnya. Kurasakan tangan mungil itu meraba setiap inchi bagian wajahku, ia mencoba menghapal setiap bagian wajahku sampai kurasakan sesuat yang lembut itu menekan bibirku singkat.

"_cake_ buatanmu yang terbaik, jam berapa kau akan berangkat?" tanya Yesung _oppa_ padaku tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya.

Jam? omo! Aku harus segera pulang.

"_Mianhae_ oppa, aku harus segera berangkat, setelah ini kita akan bertemu lagi nanti" teriakku pada Yesung oppa.

* * *

><p><strong>Author pov<strong>

Setelah kepergian _yeojya_ manis itu, _namja_ tampan itu melirik _cake_-nya dan menyentuh bibirnya.

"sebenarnya _cake_-nya sudah manis tapi bibirnya lebih manis lagi" gumam _namja_ tampan itu kemudian kembali menikmati _cake_ _valentine_ dari sang _yeojya_chigu-nya.

"aku akan menunggumu Wookie-ah" ucapnya kemudian tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana ini? Bagus gak? Gak bagus ya? #author pundung<br>ini dibuat untuk valentine yang sepi…  
>author juga niat buat haehyuk… hahahha tapi baru niat XDDD<strong>

**masalah chapie oppa! Author udah mikir ending-nya tapi masih mikir cara menuju ending. Jadi harap di maklum XDDD  
>dan setelah ini author bakal sibuk kuliah, akan lama untuk membuat ff, harus menunggu sabtu dan minggu Karena hari itu libur dan itupun kalau tidak ada kegiatan HIMA dan tugas dosen.<strong>

**sekarang review ne?**


End file.
